Wonʼt you guide my sleigh?
by Ek01
Summary: Set 40 years after the events of the classic Rankin-Bass special, Rudolph is reluctant on letting his also red-nosed daughter take control of Santaʼs fleet, while at the same time, the worst blizzard since 1964 is about to hit the earth, so he must teach his daughter to fly quickly, or else!
1. Prologue

"Rudolph the

Red-Nosed

Reindeer,

Had a very shiny

nose.."

After Rudolph saved Christmas 1964, the world had not been the

same—it was better than ever!

He pulled that sled for 30, 40 years after, and each time he hauled that thing, he found himself running out of energy rather quickly, so he took

to bulking up and increasing his muscle mass.

He got bulkier.

And bulkier.

And even more bulkier.

Rudolph got so bulky, that when the other reindeer were tired, they would sleep-fly while the huge, muscular, formerly tiny reindeer got them from place to place within ten

seconds!!

He could pull an airplane with one hoof behind his back, and chuck a

Volkswagen across the length of five football fields.

Clarice loved this as well. Her and Rudolphʼs romantic life had never been better, and since they were now very romantically involved, he

married her on Christmas Eve, 1973.

But Rudolph wanted even more than this something different—he wanted to start a family with his

buckhood crush...


	2. Lovely Rita

Over at the North Pole Gym, Rudolph was busy training the new recruits by showing them a very intense training program for someone who was not of Rudolphʼs massive size.

In one hoof, Rudolph held a polar bear, and in another, he held Santaʼs sleigh.

"AW YEEEEAH!!" Rudolph exclaimed. "THIS IS HOW A REAL MAN LIFTS!!! You little people

are all lifting dumb-bells, well CHECK IT OUT YA DUMBELLS!! (Ha! I CALLED YOU GUYS DUMB, GET IT?!)"

Rudolph slowly lifted the polar bear and sleigh, pectorals and abs clenched to their limits, along with his chiseled glutes, and held them over his head.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWRGH!" He roared, sweat dripping

down his veiny face.

Rudolph kicked the polar bear to the side and slammed the sleigh into the ground, breaking it

to pieces (this was a duplicate in case the real one broke).

"Uh, boss?" asked one of the reindeer, suddenly.

"YEAH?!" said Rudolph, popping a basketball between his pectorals. "Can you not see that I am being totally AWESOME here?!"

"One of the elves told me to tell you

that...uh..Your wife, she—"

"WHAT IS IT, BOY?!" Rudolph shook him wildly. "Iʼm cool with absolutely ANYTHING if it involves MY

WOMAN!"

"...your wife just went into labor." The reindeer replied quickly and rather annoyed.

Rudolph screamed, much like a little girl.

In a few seconds, he dashed out the gym, over the elf communities, and into St. Nicholasʼs General Hospital, breaking down the door to the room

where Clarice was in, about to give birth at any second. Sheʼd gone past the Braxton-Hicks stages, and looked very sick.

"Donʼt worry honey, Iʼm here.." said Rudolph.

"...itʼs about JINGLE JANGLINʼ TIME YOU CAME!" Clarice yelled.

Soon, after two hours of intense labor, Rudolphʼs daughter Rita was born into the world, December 1st, 2000-aught-something.

She was rather tan, like her mother, with patches of her fatherʼs brown fur. She had almond-shaped eyes and cute little freckles.

Oh, Rudolph and Clarice enjoyed every single second, minute, hour, day, month, and year with her, but Rudolph found himself growing rather weary when she one day told him;

"I wanna fly the sleigh, dad!"


	3. Adult Talk

Once Rita was minding her own business, Rudolph closed the door to his and Clariceʼs room. Rudolph

sighed, and walked over to Clarice.

"What is it, hon?" Clarice asked.

"Dearest," He said. "Our only daughter wants to fly the sleigh and one day take my place."

"What?" said Clarice. "Thatʼs good, baby!"

"Honey, Iʼm not sure if we should..." Rudolph started, but Clarice groaned.

"Oh, babe, again with this "stay in the kitchen" stuff—we let women join the flight team in 73ʼ, cause remember that Title IX thing?" Clarice massaged her husbandʼs

pectorals.

"Yes, dear..." Rudolph sighed. "B-But what if sheʼs not ready yet?"

"Youʼve been helping her all her life, Rudy..." she licked his cheek. "If sheʼs not ready, thereʼs always

tomorrow..."

Clarice snuggled her husband, who

returned the favor. Pretty soon,

Rudolph dipped Clarice, and they started to lick each otherʼs faces.

"Woah, okay Romeo!" Clarice smiled and started giggling. "Could ya dial it back?!"

"Not likely, baby..." Rudolph seductively winked. "Thatʼs the

way the bell jingles, Iʼm afraid..."

"Iʼll jingle your bell.."

"Ooh..."

"Uh, mom, dad?" The lovebirds turned to notice Rita, standing outside the door.

"...Iʼm right here."

"Oh." Rudolph placed Clarice on

the ground.

"Sweetie, weʼve decided that you can learn to fly.."

"YEEEEESSS!!" Rita exclaimed at

the top of her little lungs and jumped around. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!"

"Okay, okay..." Rudolph restrained

his hyperactive daughter. "But be warned, this ainʼt no figgy puddinʼ-walk.."


	4. Traininʼ Sesh!

"JUST PUSH OFF, SWEETIE!!" Rudolph called to Rita. "IʼLL GRAB YA!"

"Uh..." Rita looked down.

The "diving board" Rudolph had set up was at least thirty stories high, made out of wood, and did not look very stable at all. Ritaʼs enormous dad looked very bug-like from that height, which was additionally disturbing.

"DAD!!" she yelled. "IS THIS SAFE?!"

"COME ON! THIS IS HOW I LEARNED!" Rudolph yelled back. "Donʼt get yer tinsel in a knot!"

"WELL, I THOUGHT MOM LOOKED AT YOU AND SAID YOU WERE CUTE, THEN YOU STARTED TO FLY—"

"WILL YA JUST DO IT?!" Rudolph yelled.

"Alright, alright..." Rita walked back and inhaled. She walked closer to

the edge of the board, and jumped.

As she fell, Rita then opened her

eyes pretty wide.

"AAAAUGH!!" She gave a loud scream.

"JUST MOVE YOUR LEEEEGS!!" Rudolph yelled.

"IʼM MOVING IʼM MOVING!!" Rita yelled, frantically moving her tiny

legs.

Rita landed in the snow with a

POOOMPH!* She stood up, the snow on her face made her look like Santa with a beard and hat.

"I failed." said Rita, feeling very glum once she got the snow off her body. "I just failed horribly."

"Oh, thatʼs okay, sweetie!" Rudolph

wrapped a large, muscular arm around his daughter. "Perhaps you need more practice..."

"But what about you? You learned easily!" Rita protested.

"Yes, well itʼs either that or the ramp I built isnʼt high enough.." Rudolph mused.

"Yeah..." thought Rita, an idea forming in her head. "I just need to jump off something higher..."

The young reindeer got up and started bounding away.

"Where are you going?" Rudolph asked his daughter.

"To find somethin' higher!" Rita called back.

————

Yukon Cornelius was still climbing mountains, even at his current age, trying to find that silver and gold he

always talked about. Hermy, who

was now 60 years old, had become

the North Poleʼs top dentist, working on every kind of tooth in

existence. They loved Rita very

much, and had both agreed on being her "uncles."

Today, however, Hermy was working on one of Yukonʼs sled dogs, and as Yukon held the dog down, he was about to dislodge a particularly bothersome molar.

"Easy there, boy..." Yukon told Hermy. "Donʼt want to rip her face out..."

"Iʼm trying as best as I can, Yukon!" Hermy nervously commented.

While the little elf continued to pull ever so slightly on the dogʼs tooth, the both of them had no idea that

something was coming...

"...HI!" Rita exclaimed, having arrived at Hermyʼs dental office.

"WHAZAT?!!" Hermy exclaimed, pulling back on the tooth in surprise.

The impact of Hermyʼs pulling was surprisingly just enough to get that overgrown tooth out. Once it

popped out of her mouth, the dog gave an audible sigh of relief.

"Rita, darlinʼ, whatʼs the matter?" Yukon asked. "Ya nearly gave us a heart attack!"

"Uncle Yukon, Uncle Hermy!" Rita

Exclaimed, smiling happily. "Whatʼs

the tallest mountain in the North Pole?"

"Why thatʼd be Mt. Rankin!" Yukon proudly exclaimed.

"Great!" Rudolph smiled. "How can I get there? Cause I wanna learn to fly by jumping off it, in time for Christmas this weekend."

"Thatʼs great and all, but why dʼya wanna do that?" Hermy asked.

"Well," Rita sighed. "My dad doesnʼt think I can fly the sleigh...probably

cause he thinks girls canʼt do stuff..."

"I believe you can!" Hermy patted her on the back.

"Really?" said Rita.

"B-but just donʼt die when you do it." He replied with his eyes widened. It'd really be a blue Christmas without you..."

"Alright then!" Rita clapped both her hooves together. "When can we start packinʼ?"

"Oh, Iʼd say about tonight if we wanna make it by this Tuesday." said Hermy.

"Perfect!" said Yukon. "Iʼll gitʼ muh

pickaxe! SIIIILVAH! WAAA-HOOOOO!!" The mountain man ran

off, skipping and clicking his heels

together.

"I will never understand that manʼs fascination with material minerals..." Hermy sighed, placing a

hand to his cheek.

"What?" asked Rita, confused at what he said.


	5. We May Be Different From The Rest

And so, that evening, the young reindeer, the elf, and the mountain climbing man set off for Mt. Rankin.

Rita had left a note for her dad, and as soon as she did, she jumped out the window where Yukon and Hermy were waiting.

"The mama pajama rolled out

of bed

And she ran to the

police station

When the papa

found out he

began to shout

And he started

the

investigation"

They traveled long and far, over iced up lakes and pine forests, even past where Sam the Snowman and his son lived (he had given up the narrator buisness for the time being). Pretty soon, a little penguin wearing a black and yellow-

striped scarf came up to them, staring with his weird little eyes.

(HONK!)* he said,

rather loudly.

"Hi there!" said Rita. "You wouldnʼt

happen to know the way to Mt. Rankin, would you?"

(HONK-HONK, HONK!)* *(HONK-HONK-HONK!)* *(HONK!)* the little

penguin moved his flippers all around, then pointed to the right.

"Thank you!" Rita replied.

"It's against the

law

It was against the

law

What the mama

saw

It was against the

law"

After a little while, the gang came across a very strange place. It

seemed as though the horizon was

divided in half, and two strange castles were on either side—one side was made of snow, another side appeared as though it was made of lava.

"FIRE WHEN READY!!" yelled a strange man that had flame-like hair.

"The mama

looked down and

spit on the ground

Every time my

name gets

mentioned

The papa said,

"oy, if I get that

boy

I'm gonna stick

him in the house

of detention""

Millions of catapults shot flaming balls of magma at the snow castle.

Suddenly, another strange man who

looked as though he was made of ice emerged from the snow castle and yelled;

"...oh BROTHER DEAR, ALL THIS FIGHTING WILL GET YOU NOWHERE! You wouldnʼt want me to tell...mother, would you?"

"NO!" the flame man exclaimed.

"Anything BUT HER!"

"Then why donʼt you TAKE A CHILL

PILL, ya HOTHEAD?!" Rita somewhat chuckled at this.

Hermy and Yukon, however, decided to keep going.

"Cʼmon, Rita..." said Hermy. "Letʼs just go—these guys, theyʼre too much."

"Well I'm on my

way

I don't know

where I'm going

I'm on my way

I'm taking my time

But I don't know

where

Goodbye to Rosie,

the queen of

Corona...

Seein' me and

Julio

Down by the

schoolyard

Seein' me and

Julio

Down by the

schoolyard"

————

Meanwhile, back at the North Pole, things took a rather interesting turn. An elf working for the North Poleʼs science lab ran up the steps to Santaʼs Workshop as fast as his

miniature, stubby legs could carry

him.

"SIR!" He told Santa once he had arrived, holding a weather chart. "I bring disparaging news!"

"Ho ho ho! Elf practice is canceled?" Santa asked.

"No!" The elf exclaimed, pulling out the scanned chart. "This is how

Christmas Eve will look at nighttime—the worst blizzard since 1964 is expected to hit as soon as night falls! Iʼm talkinʼ visibility loss, dramatic temperature drops, unpredictable bouts of snowing and hail, the whole nine yards!"

"Quickly my son," Santa stood up.

"Alert the team, we may have to devise an alternate method for my

route."

Once they had told Rudolph, he dismissed them and told them that he was going to tell the others, but in actuality, he was distraught and

went to see Clarice.

"Clarice, baby, weʼve got to do something about this!" He exclaimed.

"About your job?" She replied.

"No! My little girl is out there..."

Rudolph shrieked.

————————-

87 mugs of

eggnog on the

wall,

87 mugs of

eggnog!

Take one down,

pass it around,

you got 86 mugs

of eggnog on the

wall!"

Rita, Hermy, and Yukon sang as they walked across a massive log on an icy river.

"Hey, I think thatʼs it!" said Hermy.

"Woah!" said Rita, taking in the scenery.

Mt. Rankin was, true to its title, the largest mountain in the entire North Pole. Birds flew overhead, and very few trees poked out from the snow-capped top.

"Letʼs camp out in that cave tonight!" said Hermey.

"Sounds good!" said Rita.

"I BOUGHT MARSHMELLAHS!!" Yukon exclaimed.

Once Hermy pitched three tents in the cave, the three started roasting their marshmallows.

Pretty soon, Yukon stood up and gripped his pickaxe.

"You children have a gʼnightʼs sleep..." He said. "Iʼm goinʼ mininʼ..." Yukon dug a massive hole into the ground in a matter of seconds.

After eating the marshmallows and making them into sʼmores, Hermy and Rita decided to go to bed, but as soon as they started to fall asleep, they heard a loud noise that sounded like;

(*"MMMMMGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR..."*)

"...whatʼs that noise?!" Rita whispered.

"...quiet..." Hermy got out of his tent and looked around. "Iʼve seen this before...just leave it to me—AAAAAAAAUGH!!!"

In front of Hermy, was a massive abominable snow monster female with nubby, yet sharp teeth and long claws. Rita took one look, and ran like heck, Hermy following close behind.

Suddenly, from the ceiling of the cave, there came Yukon Cornelius, with literal silver in his eyes—pieces that is.

"WA-HOOO! You children will NOT be-live how much SIIILVER IS IN

HERE!" Yukon yelled as he popped out from the hole.

"UNCLE YUKOOOOOOOOOON!!" Rita grabbed him and they hid

behind a wall of rock. "Thereʼs a

MONSTER so please try to be quiet just for once..."

"MONSTER?!" said Yukon, completely not following Ritaʼs

instructions.

"WHAT MONSTER?!"

"...I just said..."

"Ainʼt NO MONSTER OUT THERE CAN MESS WITH AN ANIMAL LIKE YUUUUKON CORNELI—WOAH!" said Yukon.

The monster was once again right in front of them, saliva spilling from her overfilled, toothy mouth.

"...so thereʼs a girl monster now?" Yukon said, noticing the abominableʼs rather...feminine chest and hips. "HA HA! THATʼS RIDICUL—"

The female abominable kicked Yukon into the side of a wall, then went after Rita, not noticing the ice stalactite above her head...

(*THUNK!*)

The snow-monster fell to the ground, completely knocked out. Rita and Hermy poked their heads out from behind a rock, and slowly walked out, in case the monster awoke.

"Alright!" Hermy sighed, taking out a large set of pliers slightly bigger than him. "Did it once, I can do it again!"

——————

The snow-monsterʼs eyes opened. She looked around and gave a "RRRAAAAAAWRGH!!". She picked up Hermy, who sighed "...here we go again..", and chomped on his head!!

But, there was no blood gushing from the wounds, not even a wound for that matter. In fact, once the monster placed him down, she

placed a blue hand to her mouth and found she HAD NO TEETH!

"WHAT DIS?!" She exclaimed, all of a sudden, feeling her mouth.

Hermy turned around, a clear

expression of shock on his face.

"...ho-ly treeskirt, it can TALK!"

"OF COURSE ME CAN TALK!" The

snow-woman stood up. "Why

little people gotta be assuming me be a monster?!"

"Uh, I didnʼt say—" Hermy started, but Rita elbowed him.

"Yes you did!" She whispered.

"Who be you, anyway?" She asked.

Then, her eyes narrowed again.

"OH I KNOW WHO YOU IS!!" The yeti woman exclaimed. "YOU LITTLE MAN THAT REMOVE ME DADʼS TEETHS!"

"Wait, the Bumble...heʼs your...DAD?!"

"Yeah! YOU NO SEE FAMILY RESEMBLANCE?!" The yeti calmed

down. "Sorry. Where me manners? Hello, I, Bella."


	6. Sleigh bells ring (Are you listeninʼ!)

"I'm Rita." Rita introduced. "You remember Hermey and Yukon, right?"

"You am look familiar." Bella said. "You red nose...wait...you is new Rudolph?"

"No." Rita said. "I'm his daughter. I've come to your mountain, because I'm looking to jump off it so I can learn how to fly in order to pull the sleigh for Christmas."

"Well, why you no say so in first place?!" Bella said. "We do this first thing in morning.."

The massive snow monster immediately fell to the ground, completely asleep.

"Well, that was fast." Hermey said.

The others crawled onto Bella's massive, furry body, and fell asleep.

———————————

The very next day, Hermey, Yukon, Bella, and Rita all awoke and continued climbing up the vast expanse of Mt. Rankin.

"So, how Rudolph doing?" Bella asked.

"Oh, he's doing just great!" Rita responded. "You should see him—he's as big as your dad now!"

"That impressive!" Bella said, after Rita showed her a Polaroid picture of Rudolph in the present day.

"Thanks!" Rita said.

"...he works out practically every day.." Hermy responded. "One time, he used my hat as a 'sweat rag'."

Bella laughed uproariously at that.

The four continued to climb up the mountain, until at last they reached the top. At the top of the mountain, the winds whipped around in an absolutely violent manner, so they really had to use their balance to stay put.

"OKAYY!!" Bella exclaimed. "THIS THE TOP!!"

Rita walked over to the edge of the mountain, and waited a little, staring down at the massive, 120-ft drop from where she stood to down below.

"FLY ALREADY!!" Bella exclaimed.

"Ssh!" Yukon said. "Give her some time."

After a little while, Rita leapt off the cliff, and started her quick descent to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!" She screamed, finding this situation very reminiscent of the one her dad put her in.

Then, that feeling just seemed to stop all of a sudden.

Rita opened her eyes and looked around. The ground was at least 50 or 90 feet above her, but she didn't appear to be falling down in the slightest!

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" She whooped. "I'm FLYYYYYYYYIN'!!!"

"She's...doing it!" Hermy said.

"YEAH!" Yukon yelled. "WA-HOOOOO!!"

Rita continued to soar across the pine treetops and right next to a lovely, soaring albatross. She looked to her left and saw some seals fishing from an ice hole. To her left, she saw a pod of killer whales emerge.

"THIS IS AWESOOOOME!!" Rita exclaimed.

After a little while, she glides some more, then perfectly landed on the snow.

"RITA!" Yukon ran over and lifted the small reindeer up. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT! YOU CAN FLY!"

"I KNOW RIGHT?!" Rita responded. "I really can—"

At that moment, the ground underneath her started to rapidly shift, then caved into a rather small sinkhole in the ground.

"—FLYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!"


	7. Cavern of the Deerfolk

"RITA! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Yukon yelled from the cavern.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Rita replied.

"Oh, good..." both Yukon and Hermy said.

The guys and Bella came down to where Rita was, about to help her out, when suddenly, they stopped.

"Rita..." Hermy said through clenched teeth. "Don't move..."

Rita slowly turned around.

There was a tall, unfamiliar woman standing next to her.

The woman looked very much like a human, except that her lower half was that of a furry pair of deer legs! She wore only a strip of fabric covering her breasts, beads were wrapped around her antlers, and she kept her brown hair in a short style. She also wore a large sack with candy cane arrows, made from a green fabric and carried a candy cane archer's bow.

"I am Twinkle. Who are you?!" The reindeer-woman spoke.

"Uh, hi! I'm Rita, this is Hermey, Yukon, and...Bella.."

"HIIIIIII..." Bella exclaimed.

The reindeer woman gasped, and aimed her candy cane bow at Bella.

"ABOMINABLLEEEEEEE!!"

Millions upon millions of reindeer males approached her—these ones looked more like centaurs compared to her. They all drew their bows at Bella, but Rita, Yukon, and Hermy covered her.

"NO NO NO! DON'T SHOOT!!" Rita exclaimed.

"She's HARMLESS! I mean—look at her teeth!" Hermy pulled back Bella's gums, showing them her toothless mouth.

"I see..." Twinkle said. "But she still has her claws..."

"So...we'll...give her a manicure, so what?" Hermy replied.

One of the reindeer males then whispered to Twinkle.

"Yes, I see..." Twinkle said. "If they are on our land, we must bring them to the queen..."

———————————

"My Queen!" Twinkle bowed in respect before the woman-reindeer seated upon the throne.

"Greetings, Twinkle, my child.." the queen said.

The queen of the reindeer-people looked very much like Twinkle, except she was more of a reindeer centaur so to speak. Long, spiraling horns came from her head, surrounded by a mop of pure red hair, very much like a bow on a Christmas present. She was slender, much like Twinkle, and wore a leaf bra.

"...I bring to you these visitors!" Twinkle stood to the side of Rita.

"We have not had this many visitors in years..." said the queen. "...especially after that divorce between me and Moonracer..."

"O', but my queen!" Twinkle bowed. "These visitors mean you no harm—although I have my suspicions about the Abominable..."

"Do not slay her." The queen said. "I see kindness in her heart, unlike any other Abominable I've ever seen..."

"Very well then..." Twinkle said.

"Bring the red-snouted one to me." The queen said.

"Yes, my queen.." Twinkle said, and brought forth Rita.

"Hello, my queen..." Rita said.

"Now, child, being since you are full-reindeer, you may call me by my true name..." the queen sighed, and then spoke. "...fuzzbutt."

Immediately, Yukon began to crack up at such a hilarious name.

"And this, is why I don't like it when we have visitors.." the queen groaned.

"Sorry..." Rita looked at Yukon with a rather annoyed expression. "Anyway, we came because I learned how to fly properly in order to fly Santa's sleigh..."

"San...TA?" The queen asked. "Oh...him...we call him the Red Chub-man."

Rita cracked up a little at that.

"Yeah...anyway...we have to get back there soon, because Christmas is in two days..." Rita said. "And we're running out of time.."

"We have vast caverns that shall lead you directly toward the workshop of this red chub-man..." Fuzzbutt said. "It is perfectly safe, and you will arrive there in no time, Rita, little one..."

"Thank you so much!" Rita smiled and bowed before the queen of the Deerfolk.

"You have our blessing, my child..." said the queen, before Rita and her friends walked in front of the tunnel with Twinkle.

Then, the reindeer monarch looked to the right, at an extremely muscular reindeer male with a human torso with a blonde bowl cut (which covered his eyes) that also resembled a centaur. Strangely enough, he had large, black wings, and a long tail much like a lion.

"My son, prince Tinsel-Cheeks..." Fuzzbutt said. "Do open the door to the tunnel..."

"Yes, mother..." spoke Tinsel-Cheeks, and lifted up the "door", which was a massive rock, and let them walk into the cavern.


	8. The Blizzard

Meanwhile, back at the North Pole science lab, things were not going very well at all. The blizzard was only a few hours from reaching the workshop.

"This has to be stopped." The head elf scientist said.

"But where is my lead reindeer?" Santa Claus asked.

"Right here, Santa, baby..." Rudolph said, flexing his ginormous pecs and lighting his red nose. "How's about a test run?"

"Oh, alright..." Santa said.

"YYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH, BOIIIIIIIII!!!" Rudolph exclaimed at the top of his lungs as he started to fly.

(Intense metal rock guitar solo)

Rudolph flew at lightning speed across the North Pole base. He pushed a polar bear off a cliff and rescued it before it even hit the ground. He knocked over a bunch of penguins like they were bowling pins, then placed them in the style of a tower. Next, he stood at the top of the tower and juggled about five seals, tossing them perfectly back into the water. Then suddenly, an avalanche came down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!!!" Rudolph exclaimed.

The avalanche covered everything in nothing but whiteness. Santa and the head elf scientist had just arrived at the foot of the avalanche.

"RUDOLPH!!" Santa exclaimed. "RUDOLPH MY BOY, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Help...me..." Rudolph said.

A massive rock was covering most of his body. Rudolph could normally lift that rock easily, but there was another rock on top of that rock, in other words, it was more than he could handle!

"Rudolph, Sir, I am so sorry.." the head elf scientist said.

"Oh, that's alright...Perhaps I'll have to find a replacement..." Santa pondered.

———————————-

Outside of the Workshop base, a door within a massive tree opened up. Rita, Yukon, Bella, and Hermy emerged from the door, which just so happened to be a part of the tunnels made by the Deerfolk.

"WOW!" Rita exclaimed. "Lookit that! We're already here!"

"We'd better hurry..." Yukon said. "This weather don't look too hospitable..."

Rita, Yukon, and Hermy all piled onto Bella, who ran at a lightning speed towards the Workshop. Once the door was open, they were greeted by the head elf of the North Pole's science lab.

"Thank goodness you've come!" The head elf scientist said. "We are currently dealing with a catastrophic blizzard, mere minutes away from hitting the workshop! Rita, your father's been worried sick about you—where were you?"

"Learning to fly." Rita said. "I've got it down pat!"

"Well, anyway," the elf said. "This is what the blizzard looks like on our NORAD tracker..."

The head elf pressed a button, revealing a large 3-D map of the North Pole. Over to the eastbound side, was a regular-sized blizzard.

"Oh, pssh!" Yukon said, feeling overtly confident. "Couldn't be THAT bad!"

The head elf scientist pressed a button showing the blizzard, now magnified to its actual size—utterly enormous and full of white blindness and destruction in its path.

"Oh." Yukon said.

"...Do you now see what we are dealing with here, sir?" The head elf scientist replied.

"...Looked so much more easy to navigate from the picture..." Yukon grunted.

"THAT WHAT SHE SAID!" Bella blurted out.

Immediately, everyone turned to face her.

"Sorry..." Bella smiled sheepishly.

Just then, Santa emerged from another room, getting his belt buckle on (with some difficulty).

"Rita!" He said. "Your father is severely injured, and I'm looking for a possible replacement to fly the sleigh. I'm not sure if I can make it in this blizzard..."

"I'm not sure who could fly it, sir..." Rita said. "My dad always thought girls couldn't fly the sleigh..."

Though Rudolph was in the infirmary nearby, he heard this, and started to feel bad at what he'd done with his daughter.

"Sweetie..." Rudolph said. "Come here..."

Rita stood up, and walked over to the open infirmary door to see her father, in a full-body cast.

"You can fly it..." Rudolph said. "I'm very sorry I was being condescending...Donner...your grandpa used to be the same way...it was...it was a different world back then when I grew up, and I now realize it's a different world now."

Rita hugged her father, and both their noses grew very bright red. Santa turned around, and smiled.

"Rita, with your nose so red," he spoke. "Could you guide my sleigh instead?"

"...it would be the HIGHEST honor, sir..." Rita said.


	9. Christmas!

Rita stood at the front of the sleigh, and adjusted the strap to fit her body.

"READY, RITA?!" Santa called.

"READY, SANTA!" Rita called back.

"Well, Santa's got his hair all piled high

Swingin' his sleigh right through the sky

For the Christmas, Rockabilly Christmas"

In England, Rita flew over Buckingham Palace, and dropped one of the presents off to a beefeater guard. The guard looked at the present, and smiled.

"He's a real cool cat with shades and his old red hat

Santa's got his creepers red and green

Swingin' his sleigh while the kiddies dream

For the Christmas, Rockabilly Christmas"

Rita smiled as the sleigh passed over the plains of Africa, past a cheetah, past some antelope, and just as high as a giraffe. Speaking of giraffe, Rita placed a large bushel of fruits at its hooves.

"He's a real cool cat with shades and his old red hat

Rock rock rockabilly Christmas

Rock rock rockabilly Christmas

Rock rock rockabilly Christmas

Rock rock rockabilly Christmas"

Over the course of the night, Santa ate all kinds of cookies. From Hawaiian Macadamia nut and French Macarons, to South American Alfajores and Chinese Almond cookies.

"Man!" Rita said. "This dude can put it away!"

"T'was the night before Christmas

And all through the land

All the cats were jumpin' to a big swing band.

Way past midnight till a quarter of two

Jumpin' to the sounds of Big Bad Voodoo.

As the singer explains steppin' up to the mic

Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night"

Rita gave fish wrapped up in bows to sea lions on the California shores. They clapped their hands and ate the fish heartily.

"Rock rock rockabilly Christmas

Rock rock rockabilly Christmas

Rock rock rockabilly Christmas

Rock rock rockabilly Christmas

He's a real cool cat with shades and his old red hat"

Over in Mexico, a tiny chihuahua barked from within a house. Rita noticed this, and tossed a bone wrapped with a bow into the chimney.

"¡Felix Navidad!" Rita said.

"He's a real cool cat with shades and his old red hat Yeah.

Rock rock rockabilly Christmas

Rock rock rockabilly Christmas

Rock rock rockabilly Christmas

Rock rock rockabilly Christmas"

Rita touched the very top of the Empire State Building, as well as the very top of the Statue of Liberty.

"He's a real cool cat with shades and his old red hat

He's a real cool cat with shades and his old red hat

He's a real cool cat with shades and his old red hat

Merry Christmas Baby!"

"MEEEEERRRRY CHRISTMAAAAAAS!!" Santa and Rita yelled before heading back to the North Pole.


	10. She Went Down in History

The next morning, Rudolph awoke, scratched his chin, and yawned. He left Clarice asleep, and walked outside.

Once he was out there, he noticed a MASSIVE crowd of Elves, Gingerbread men, and other creatures had shown up on his

front lawn, including Santa, the missus, Hermy, Yukon, and...was

that the Abominable Snowman? Two snowmen? Heʼs got a daughter now?

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" They all cheered much to the absolute surprise of the red-nosed

reindeer.

"Santa, how di—" Rudolph stuttered.

"Oh, Rudolph, my boy, shes done it! Sheʼs a natural at delivering!" Santa

exclaimed. "Your little girl really had

the pepper to take us all around the

world in a single night! And, here

she is!"

Mrs. Claus moved back, revealing a rather tired Rita, who smiled once she saw her father, and immediately embraced him.

"Dad!" She said. "I...I did it."

"I know..." Rudolph said. "I was very wrong to judge you. Youʼve been out there delivering all kinds of gifts in all sorts of countries as well as I have—if not even better!"

"Oh my gosh—I didnʼt even bother to get you anything..." Rita said.

"The greatest Christmas gift I

could ever have is you, my strong,

beautiful, brave daughter..." Rudolph smiled.

After that, they all got together and had what was quite possibly the

greatest Christmas party ever. Not to mention the re-wedding of Queen Fuzzbutt and King Moonracer.

As years went by, it seemed as though Rudolph and Clarice would

never age, but once Rita became

of age, she was the one who ultimately took Rudolphʼs position as the head of the flight team.

Rudolph did not mind this at all, for his daughter, like her father, had gone down in history.

End.


End file.
